Untitled
by Naku-of-the-Knight
Summary: Ruko and Kitsune get sent back in time. No real summary, cuz I suck at summary. OC/OC TimeTravel.


************

Untitled…

**{PROLOGUE}**

Ruko sensed something was wrong, very wrong. The pit of his stomach twisted and churned uneasily. He called his wife many times and all those times they sent him straight to the voicemail. After 3 or 6 calls, he decided to call it quits for the day, leave work and check on his wife. He turned off the monitor to his computer, stood up, grabbed his things and left his office. "Going somewhere, Uchiha-san?" His secretary, Kiamichi Hyuuga, asked as she batted her pale eyes at him.

"Mmhmm, going to check on Kitsune. She's not picking up her cell." Ruko let out a frustrated sigh as he looked at the Iphone once again for a sign that she called back but all that came up was just his wallpaper with him and her smiling at the camera. "So, I'll see you tomorrow, Kiamichi."

"Bye Uchiha-san," She called as he walked outside the Sharingan Corp. He was close to the door when his ringtone for Kitsune ("Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire" by Fright Ranger) rang. He quickly picked it up and put it to his ear. "Kitsune, angel, are you okay?" There was a whimper from her.

_"No, come home soon, Ruko…please…"_

"Why, angel, please tell me!" Ruko said frantically. He heard that phone was snatched and he heard Kitsune crying.

_"Listen, bud, you get your tiny little prissy ass over here, or your precious little angel will get the worst of it. Oh, and come alone…" _Then the line went dead.

"Kitsune? **KITSUNE!**" He quickly got in the car and drove as fast as the speed limit would allow. Once he got to his house, he quickly fumbled with the house keys and went in. "**KITSUNE!**"

"Ruko…" He could hear faintly from the living room. He ran and saw his Kitsune on the floor bleeding and a masked man holding a gun at her. He got on his knees quickly and brought Kitsune to his chest.

"**WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?**" He growled, holding her closer. "**WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO COME INTO MY HOUSE AND HURT MY WIFE? **"The masked man chuckled, while putting the gun back in the holster.

"She wanted to pick a fight, so, naturally I gave her one." Ruko glared at the man before looking at Kitsune, whose lips were bleeding. Ruko tried to choke back the tears.

"Why are you so stubborn, woman?" He said, gently brushing away her red bangs away from her now almost dull blue eyes. She let out a small smile before brushing her hand against his cheek before it went limp at her side.

"Hm, Kitsune Uzumaki and Ruko Uchiha, hah, what a bizarre couple, I heard that Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha hated each other with a passion and that Uzumakis will always hate the Uchihas and vise versa." Ruko's eyes narrowed as he looked up at the man.

"You don't know anything about our great-great-great-grandparents, that grudge was severed a long time ago, when Kitsune and I fell in love." Ruko said through clenched teeth, holding her closer cradling her head with one of his hand. The masked man threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh this is just priceless, just priceless!" He laughed. Ruko bared his teeth, as he let his eyes turn red with 3 commas.

"**Get out**..." He growled. The masked man nodded.

"Sure, but I'll be back, just for you two..." Then he jumped out the window. Ruko looked at his wife, and almost broke down in tears at her face.

"Kitsune...angel...speak to me..." Kitsune gulped down the lump that was forming in her throat and opened her mouth.

"W-welcome h-home?" She said, her voice a bit hoarse but thank God she could at least speak. The tears flowed freely as Ruko smiled.

"Oh thank God, thank God, thank God that you are okay!" Ruko covered her face with kisses, minding her scars. Kitsune giggled softly and held his cheek. "How did he get in our house, babe?"

"I-I don't know, I-I was in the b-bathroom..."

"Oh okay..." Ruko said, looking at her bleeding body. Kitsune noticed his disgust of all the blood.

"Maybe if I weren't so stubborn..." Ruko smiled and kissed her lips.

"No angel, don't change anything, I love you and your sometimes irritating stubborness..."

"Oh how sweet..." The masked man said. Ruko looked up and glared at the man.

"Didn't I say you have to go?" The masked man laughed.

"I think you and your little...wife...needs to learn..."

"**LEARN WHAT**?"

"How to be a ninja, to be the prodigy you both were **meant **to be...soo..." He made handsigns. "**TIME TRAVEL NO JUTSU!**"

* * *

"AHHHH! RUKO!"

"DON'T LET GO OF MY HAND!"

"I-I'm s-sorry...I can't...hold...on..."

"**KITSUNE!**"


End file.
